Goodbye Mommy
by Stormyskies89
Summary: The holiday was supposed to be a treat before school went back after the Christmas vacation. But for the Tracy family, this was one Christmas Vacation they would never forget, for the worst reasons. 2/24


**Title:** Goodbye Mommy

 **Summary:** The holiday was supposed to be a treat before school went back after the Christmas vacation. But for the Tracy family, this was one Christmas Vacation they would never forget, for the worst reasons. 2/24

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds in any way or capacity, anything recognizable belongs to the rightful owners.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **AGES:**_ _Scott – 13; John – 11; Virgil and Ava – 9; Gordon – 6; Alan – 3 ½_

* * *

Alan watched from his place on the floor as Scott, John, Virgil, Ava and Gordon all got their skis and snowboards to go up the mountain with their father to have a go on the slopes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Mom?" Ava asked, Lucille Tracy shook her head.

"No, I have to look after Allie. You all have fun. You can tell me all about how your father kept falling over when you get back." She laughed and accepted the kiss Jeff gave her, before they made their way out the doors yelling goodbye and I love you over their shoulders. Ava paused and kissed her brother as well.

"Back soon Allie. Be good for Mommy." She kissed her mother told her she loved her and then raced after her brothers.

* * *

"Boys! Watch out!" Jeff called, Scott grabbed Ava by the arm and dragged her along as John had hold of Virgil and Gordon was grabbed by their father. The family were narrowly missed by the mass of snow that tumbled down the hill.

"Mom! Alan!" Ava screamed as they watched it crush the resort. Ava felt Scott's hand tighten on her arm, she tugged to get free. He held fast.

"Scotty, you're hurting me." She whimpered, but Scott didn't hear her, "Scotty!" He jumped and looked down at her, "you're hurting me." She said tugging on her arm again.

"Sorry, Ava. Go sit with Gordon, yeah? Virgil will go with you." The trio went over and sat against the wall, waiting for any information about the avalanche. It took the rescue workers about an hour and a half to get to the scene and be able to start digging. They began digging out bodies but none of them had the head of blonde they were waiting to see.

Ava and Virgil knew that it would be a miracle if anyone survived the crush of the resort and they knew that rescue workers were doing their best.

"We've got a live one!" A call went up, and then their father's voice.

"Alan!" The trio were on their feet but Scott and John were there holding onto them.

"Is he ok?" Virgil asked trying to get a look at his brother.

"He'll be ok. He's just really cold right now." Scott said. Ava knew that it couldn't be good for a 3 ½ year old to be 'really cold'. But she also knew that their father was with Alan right now, so he'd be ok. Because Dad could fix everything.

"Son?" They looked up an emergency worker was talking to Scott.

"Yes sir?"

"We need you to take a look at something. Just you. It'd be too scary for the young ones." He said.

"Ava, guys, you stay with Johnny ok? I'll be right back." He promised, Ava and Virgil nodded, but they had to help John hold Gordon back. Ava and Virgil shared a look, they had found Alan and Dad had gone with him. The only reason they would need to show Scott anything, was if they'd found Mom. And when Scott returned to them and picked up Gordon, Ava could tell by his expression that it had been Mom.

"Scotty?" She asked, gripped the hem of his jacket and feeling John's hand on her shoulder. Virgil held her hand.

"I need to talk to Dad." Was all Scott said. But they understood, Gordon perhaps not and Alan wouldn't, but the others did. And Scott knew that Ava and Virgil would have figured it out. They were all led to where their father sat with Alan. He let them all into the hospital room where Alan lay wrapped tightly in blankets, trying to help warm him up.

"Dad? Can I talk to you? Outside?" Scott asked, Jeff took one look at his son and nodded, knowing that what Scott had to say the younger ones didn't need to hear.

"What is it Scott?" Jeff asked as they stepped outside.

"I know John knows, and Virg and Ava have figured it out. It's Mom. They pulled her out just as you left." Scott said.

"And?" Jeff needed to know.

"She spoke to me, Dad. She told me," Scott voice broke as he remembered his mother after being pulled from the snow, "she told me to look after my siblings and my father. To tell you that she loves you, to remind you every day. But she was so cold Dad. The paramedics also spoke to me and they said that if Mom hadn't been holding Alan – we would've been planning two funerals, not just…one." Jeff face crumbled, he may have kept his baby, his youngest son, but his wife had been to love of his life. He had lost her in four seconds. That's all it took for the avalanche to crush the resort and trap Alan and Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's funeral was set for a Saturday after Alan got out of hospital. A sunny Saturday. Seemed fitting, really. Lucy had always been a happy person, even when she was feeling poorly. Jeff was holding Alan and Gordon stood by his side holding the hem of his jacket. Ava and Virgil stood side-by-side, holding hands. Ava was also holding Scott's hand. Virgil held tight to her hand, and to John with his other hand. Ruth stood by Jeff's side trying her hardest to be the pillar of strength for her son and grandchildren.

Ava's eyes were steadfast on her mother's coffin. Gordon was sniffling down the line, he understood that Mommy wasn't coming home. Alan didn't quite get it. Scott understood death as did John and Virgil and Ava. Ava felt tears burn her eyes as her mother's coffin began to be lowered into the ground. Then each of the Tracy's stepped forward and threw a champagne rose into the ground. Lucy's favourite type of rose. She had said that champagne was always a nice colour because it didn't have a noticeable meaning.

Virgil tugged Ava's hand as they stepped back, she looked at him and he pulled her into a hug. He knew what she needed as he always did. It was something the twin instinctively knew about each other, when they needed a hug and when they needed to be left alone. Right now it was a hug. When they coffin had been fully lowered and the diggers returned to cover the coffin over Ava still had Virgil's arms around her. She had turned her face to his shoulder and had sobbed quietly into his warmth as he rubbed her back softly, telling her that it would be alright.

"Come on, Ava. Let's go. It's getting cold." Virgil whispered in her ear, slowly, Ava allowed him to turn her away and lead her back to the car where Scott was waiting by the back door for them to get in before getting in himself.

"You ok, Ava?" Scott asked, glancing at them in the back seat, she wiped a stray tear away and nodded slowly, even as Virgil wrapped an arm around her shoulders again.

"Fine." She murmured in response to her big brother. Scott knew she wasn't but also knew that Virgil was the only one who could get her to talk. And that was how it was going to be for years until she trusted the others like she did her twin.

* * *

 _I mention the meanings of the roses because of Red Roses being for everlasting love, and white meaning purity and innocence, I don't believe champagne roses have a meaning – but White roses are also used at funerals and weddings. So I figured that Champagne being an off-white might make some sense._


End file.
